


The Truth

by Lastsyns



Series: Life with the Doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finally learns the Truth of what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

It had been three weeks since he had changed time. Three weeks and nothing had happened, nothing came for the Doctor and the world wasn't trying to end. Days continued like normal, but rather then spending all his time at Torchwood, he would only go in for a few hours. He had wanted to step down his position as their leader, but had been talked out of it. Instead it was agreed that he was still in charge but Ianto would handle the day to day part of Torchwood. A secretary had also been hired to keep up with the paperwork and filing that always seemed to pile up. 

Jack strolled out of the dark, Torchwood building into the bright afternoon sun of Cardiff. It was a beautiful day out and a perfect day for a picnic on the beach. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the sun on his face for a moment before driving home. He parked the SUV in the driveway and went up the stairs to the porch. Upon opening the door to the dark and quiet house, his heart began to pound. 

"Doctor," He called out as he hung his coat up and placed his keys on the table by the door. 

"Up here," The Doctor called in reply and he let out a breath, he didn't realize he had been holding. He took the stairs two at a time and entered their room. The Doctor was laying on their bed, still in his pajamas with Imogen laying on his chest. She was sucking her thumb, her eyes fluttering sleepily as the Doctor spoke softly to her. 

"It's a beautiful day out, I was thinking we could get dressed and go to the beach," Jack commented softly as he laid down on the bed beside them. 

"Maybe after Imogen's nap," The Doctor whispered in return. He kissed the top of the small head as her breathing evened out and her thumb slipped out of her mouth. 

"Have you gotten out of bed at all today?" Jack asked in concern.

"No."

"Why not?" 

"I just didn't feel like it," The Doctor responded raising an eyebrow at Jack. 

"You need to get out of bed, staying in bed all day isn't healthy or good for you." Jack replied. 

"Since when do you care," The Doctor asked. 

"Since you died," Jack snapped and then immediately regretted the words. The Doctor stared at him with his eyes narrowed. He rubbed Imogen's back soothingly as he considered Jack's words. 

"You changed time," he came to the conclusion finally. "That is why you are here all the time and acting differently. You shouldn't have changed time, Jack, the consequences..." 

"Are worth what ever happens." Jack finished for him.

"How?" The Doctor asked. 

"Asprin," Jack admitted softly and the Doctor nodded, not surprised by the information. "I couldn't live with it. You tried to warn me so many times and I was too blind to see it. I found you struggling to breath and you took hours to die. I still have nightmares but as long as you are alive and safe I can learn to live with them."

"I prepared you though for raising Imogen alone. You would have learned to live without me." The Doctor whispered.

"That sweet little girl was gone, replaced by a confused, angry child, who didn't know how to handle you being gone. I may be her Papa, but you Doctor are her world. The moment she gets up in the morning, she finds you and she stays with you, until you lay her down in bed after she falls asleep in your arms. After you were gone she wouldn't sleep unless she was wrapped up in your coat. I couldn't handle her, I tried, but her world was shattered and I turned to alcohol instead. When Martha came and took her from me I let her, so help me I let her." Jack snipped though there was little anger in his voice, just over whelming sadness. 

"You can hate me for what I did Doctor, you can kick me out of the house, and demand I never return again and I will. I will leave you to live out your life without me. I will walk away if it means that you will live a long life."

"I don't want you to go Jack," The Doctor whispered. "But changing time has consequences. I am suppose to be dead."

"No you're not, don't you see that. If you were suppose to be dead, it would have happened again regardless, but it didn't. You are still alive and well. And don't think for a moment that you need to change that. I will stop you every single time, even if it means crossing my own time line and destroying this universe." Jack told him. He took the Doctor's chin gently in his hand and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you so much, don't you ever forget that." Jack stood and started to head out of the room.

"Jack where are you going," The Doctor asked, his voice panicked. Jack paused in the doorway. 

"I am going to go and make us a picnic and then the three of us are going to the beach. Then tomorrow, I think we should head to the Banana Festival, so you can finally see the parade."

"Jack I can't cross my own time line." The Doctor said exasperated. 

"Except you all ready have," Jack told him in return as he left the room and headed down the stairs. The Banana Festival actually sounded fun this time, he just hoped the Doctor didn't make himself sick again.


End file.
